


Dressed Like the Devil (But You Look So Angelic)

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun in a skirt, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Riding, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baekhyun walks into the dance studio wearing a skirt, Chanyeol chokes on his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Like the Devil (But You Look So Angelic)

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into Baekyeol hell.  
> Please do not steal or post my work on any other website without my permission. Thank you!

When Baekhyun walks into the dance studio wearing a skirt, Chanyeol chokes on his coffee. Okay, technically it’s Junmyeon’s coffee and he’d stolen it, but Chanyeol chokes on it nonetheless.

Chanyeol takes him in with wide eyes. The arch of his back under the sheer blouse, the way the black skirt flares from Baekhyun’s thin waist, the way his plush lips look smeared in gloss. Chanyeol slides appraising eyes up and down his body until Baekhyun laughs uneasily and drops down with a huff on the couch next to him.

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?” Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol looks a little bewildered. Ridiculous? Baekhyun looks like he was made to wear skirts, pale legs long and smooth under the dark material.

“You look nice.” Chanyeol finally manages. The air in his lungs seems to be gone and it feels like there’s something on his chest making it hard for him to breath. Baekhyun shifts a little, crossing his thighs primly so the hem of the skirt flutters up an inch, exposing more skin.

Baekhyun smiles sweetly and smooths delicate hands over the polyester. “You think so?” he asks, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Chanyeol can’t think when Baekhyun is being like this, little kittenish smirk pulling at his lips, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. The teasing glint in the elder’s eyes turns into a full on fire as he tucks his lower lip into his mouth and hums lowly, gaze tilting down coquettishly.

When the rest of the band files in, Junmyeon glances at Chanyeol as if to ask, “Is this because of you?” Chanyeol just shrugs and shakes his head. Baekhyun laughs when Sehun asks him about it and says, “I look nice, so it shouldn’t matter, should it?”

All throughout practice, no one comments on Baekhyun’s clothing until the very end when Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and asks, “You’re not going to change before you leave?”

Baekhyun smiles softly and tugs on Chanyeol’s arm. “Chanyeol still needs more practice. I’ll stay and help; you know his limbs are too long to be coordinated.”

Chanyeol doesn’t even bother to object. He’s right and he knows it.

One by one, the members leave until Chanyeol is left alone with Baekhyun, who leans against a wall and watches with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk pulling at his mouth.

“Come here.” Baekhyun gestures him forward. “But lock the door before you do.”

Chanyeol obeys immediately, stepping to the wall that’s out of sight from the door and windows. It’s late enough that none of the other bands would be in the building, and the steady thrum of anticipation seeps through Chanyeol’s body.

An unrecognizable beat flows through the speakers, the last of a playlist Jongin had set up before he’d left. Baekhyun tugs him in closer and twists until Chanyeol’s the one against the wall. “I put this skirt on for you,” he begins conversationally. He pauses and presses a kiss to the corner of Chanyeol’s jaw, hands curling softly into the front of the taller’s shirt. “I thought you would like it.”

“I-I do.” Chanyeol assures, fingers skimming over the low neckline of the blouse that exposes Baekhyun’s delicate collarbones. Baekhyun grins and grabs his wrist, pulling it up to slide his index finger past his slick pink lips. He circles his soft wet tongue over the pad of Chanyeol’s finger, sucking on it sweetly.

“I’ve been waiting to show you all day. SNSD gave them to me.” Baekhyun’s face turns a little mischievous as he nips the finger, scraping his teeth across the middle. Chanyeol forces down the urge to shudder and tucks his lip into his mouth to keep in any noises threatening to spill from his mouth.

Chanyeol’s already half gone by the time Baekhyun lets go of his hand and slides down between his legs, skirt fluttering around his thighs. He looks up with black rimmed eyes, tongue darting out, small and pink, to sweep over his bottom lip.

“Can I?” Baekhyun asks, warm hand sliding up Chanyeol’s thigh. He smiles slyly when Chanyeol nods, gaze heavy and lidded, the look in his eyes predatory. He looks more like his stage persona then he does himself. A couple careful fingers unbutton Chanyeol’s jeans and tug them down, exposing pale thighs to the cold air. Chanyeol feels goosebumps spread over his sides as Baekhyun presses a warm kiss to the edge of his hip bone.

Then Baekhyun’s mouthing down the slant of his hip bone to the waistband of his briefs, teeth scraping roughly over smooth skin. Chanyeol’s about to push down the material, but before he can, Baekhyun fucking _takes it in his mouth_ and starts pulling in down, the fabric pulling taut between his teeth. When he finishes, he glances up and takes in Chanyeol’s shock with a prideful smirk.

If Chanyeol wasn’t already fully hard, he definitely is now. Baekhyun grins at the way his cock curves up toward his belly and ducks down to press his mouth briefly at the base. Chanyeol gasps as Baekhyun works his way up and fits his mouth over the head, and then pushes his tongue flush against the underside.

He wraps a slender hand over the surplus that doesn’t fit in his mouth and starts working Chanyeol over with little flicks of his tongue against the vein that runs under his erection, hand stroking slowly.

Breathing labored, Chanyeol lets his head tilt back on his neck, eyes slitting closed. Baekhyun hollows his cheeks out, the slicks walls of his mouth tightening around the crown of Chanyeol’s dick.

“ _Oh_ ,” the rush of breath escapes Chanyeol’s mouth in one low noise as his fingers curl into fists at his sides. Baekhyun hums quietly in response and glances up through his lashes.

His pupils look dilated, almost feverishly so, as he inches his lips forward on Chanyeol. They’re both lax, the pounding of studio music thickening the air until everything feels slowed down. Baekhyun has no trouble making his throat relax as he swallows down another inch. Chanyeol’s jaw goes slack as he relaxes into it, letting himself get lost in the sensations Baekhyun sends shooting through him.

Then suddenly Chanyeol’s hips jerk helplessly and the trance breaks. Baekhyun pulls off coughing, a little stream of saliva and precome rolling down from the corner of his mouth as he gasps for breath. The last notes of the music trail off and they’re left in a chokingly thick silence.

“Sorry!” The words come flooding out before Chanyeol can stop them. “I’m sorry Baek I couldn’t-“

Baekhyun cuts him off with a sharp tug on his cock and a little hiss under his breath. “I know you’re sorry. You couldn’t help it right? You love my mouth, don’t you… _Oppa_?”

Chanyeol nearly collapses at that. Something in his stomach curls heavily and he gasps softly, mouth falling agape.

Chanyeol isn’t usually the one to lose focus, but Baekhyun staring up at him with slanted eyes, murmuring, “ _Oppa_ ,” thickly through swollen lips is making his head spin. Resisting the urge to slide down the wall and push him away, Chanyeol drags his hands through Baekhyun’s hair until they find purchase and tightens them until Baekhyun winces.

“Wait! Wait, let me stand up.” Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to let go before he straightens, stepping in closer until he’s pressed fully against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Did you like that? Do you want me to call you that again?” Baekhyun looks like he’s enjoying this too much, baring sharp teeth in a mock grin that makes Chanyeol want to curl up into a little ball. Instead, he swallows his pride and nods pitifully, hands clutching onto the hem of his shirt.

Chanyeol feels like a little kid as Baekhyun’s grin widens and he points on the floor. “Sit down.” The words sound casual, but Chanyeol knows the force behind them. He finally lets his knees give as he slides down the wall, falling to the floor with a dull thud, cock bouncing heavy against his belly.

“Good,” Baekhyun starts softly, “So good, Chanyeolie.” His eyes go warm as he kneels down and runs his hand down the loose material of his skirt. “Do you think I look as nice as SNSD do?”

Chanyeol widens his eyes, taking in the long soft thighs and planes of unblemished skin under the skirt and nods, not trusting the state of his voice. Baekhyun breaks out into another soft smile at that. Finally, eager to please, Chanyeol croaks out a hoarse, “You look nicer than them.”

The answering laugh he gets sounds like breaking glass. “If only.” Baekhyun sighs, lip curling wistfully.  “Maybe if I didn’t have this.” At this, he grips his own cock tenting up the front of the skirt. The pleats rise with his hands as he palms himself slowly, eyelids sliding lower and lower until he’s back to the lethargic kind of sexy that makes little shocks of arousal shoot through Chanyeol’s stomach.

“I-“ Chanyeol clears his throat nervously, “I like it. I like all of it.”

“Do you?” Baekhyun asks, eyes slit like a cat’s. “I bet you do.” He squeezes himself roughly through the pleated fabric and watches Chanyeol’s focused stare, the way his throat bobs when he swallows hard, his fingers tightening with the urge to touch himself. His cock presses hot and leaking against his belly.

“Look at you.” Baekhyun finally breathes, “You’re a mess.”

Chanyeol’s eyes shut as Baekhyun slips closer and trails slim fingers over his rapidly rising and falling chest, up to the sweat lined collarbones. The more Baekhyun touches him, the worse the haziness in his head seems to get, until he can’t think straight at all, a constant stream of _Baekhyun Baekhyun BaekhyunBaekhyunBaekhyun_ flooding through his mind.

Baekhyun hums quietly as he keeps pressing fleeting touches over Chanyeol’s hot skin, sending rushes of heat flooding over the taller’s body. “Do you want to see what’s under my skirt, Oppa?” he asks.

Chanyeol jerks, loud gasping spilling from his mouth. Baekhyun watches his reaction with cool amused eyes, rubbing his hand slowly over the front of the skirt. He stands up fluidly and tangles his fingers into the hem of the fabric. “I think you do, right?”

There’s nothing Chanyeol can do except nod frantically until Baekhyun finally pulls up the skirt a fraction of an inch and gestures for him to come closer.

No. Oh. No.

Under the black stretchy material is something _lacy_ and Chanyeol kind of feels like his brain is about to explode. Baekhyun sends him a teasing smile before he pulls his skirt up all the way and lets Chanyeol have a good look at the cherry red panties pulling tight across his waist, strawberry lace framing his creamy skin in a way that reminds Chanyeol of the word _sin_.

“Do you want to see what else I have in mind?” Baekhyun tilts his head in a mocking innocent way, lips parting. Chanyeol kind of doesn’t, but it’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol can’t resist his charm, so he nods, breath shallow.

Baekhyun sinks down to the floor gracefully, then reaches forward and coaxes Chanyeol’s mouth open with gentle fingers, slipping past his lips and stroking the insides of his cheeks softly until Chanyeol can actually feel his body start to shake. Chanyeol’s mind goes blank, relying only on instinct as he sucks the thin fingers deeper into his mouth, tongue snaking quickly around them to coat them in saliva. They taste faintly bitter from when they were on Chanyeol’s cock, and something about the thought of sucking his own precome off of Baekhyun’s hands makes him want to squirm.

“Good, good,” Baekhyun praises lowly, “Just like that.” He presses his fingers in deeper until the first stirrings of gagging start to scratch at Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol moans thickly around the fingers in his mouth, trying his hardest not to gag.

 Then Baekhyun slides his hand out and studies the way his fingers gleam with saliva in the light. He glances at Chanyeol. “I have actual lube in my bag. You have exactly a minute to go get it and come back here.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Chanyeol’s standing up unsteadily and taking long steps to the back room.

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to slide off the panties with his clean hand, balling up the slinky fabric tightly in his fist. Chanyeol’s back a second later, holding a little packet of lubricant and wearing a sweet smile.

“Sit down again.” Chanyeol plops down immediately, long legs crossed under him. At the sharp, “Legs out,” Baekhyun throws him, he stretches out the limbs haphazardly and watches as Baekhyun settles in a similar position. The skirt slides high up his thighs until everything is visible, including the lack of underwear.

Baekhyun slips his saliva-coated hand between his legs and traces over the rim of his hole slowly, spreading his legs open for Chanyeol to see. The spit isn’t conventional or the correct way to do this, but it’s all about putting on a show right now and showing Chanyeol he can do what he wants, so he presses his finger in, working it past the tight muscles until it’s down to the knuckle.

The hand with the panties in it squeezes them tightly as he stretches open painfully. “Give me the lube.” He finally rasps, and Chanyeol hands it over with wide childlike eyes. Baekhyun tears it open with his teeth, and then brings it under the skirt to spread some over the crease of his ass.

Baekhyun makes quick work of himself, stretching himself open on one, then two, then three fingers. Chanyeol takes it all in, twitching with every moan that comes out of his mouth. Finally, when Baekhyun’s practically riding his own fingers, Chanyeol tears his gaze away and looks up.

“I- I _want_ ,” he whines, hands coming to palm at his cock. It doesn’t take the edge off as much as he’d thought it would, and it _aches_ with how bad he needs Baekhyun to hurry up.

“What? What do you want?” Baekhyun asks coldly, “My ass? Do you want me to fuck myself on you?” Chanyeol cries out when Baekhyun wraps thin fingers around the base of his cock and squeezes. “Or do you want to eat me out under the skirt?”

Both options make Chanyeol’s head spin, but oh _god_ does he want Baekhyun to slide onto his cock inch by inch.

Pushing all semblances of pride from his mind, he finally moans out a broken, “Please, the first one, please.”

“You want to fuck me?” Baekhyun scoffs. Chanyeol bites his lip hard and waits until Baekhyun slithers onto his lap, pushing him down against the wall again. “So desperate.” He breathes, eyes alight with something that makes Chanyeol want to cry.

Then he grabs a hold of Chanyeol’s shoulders and raises himself high up over Chanyeol’s cock. “Do you wanna fuck me, Oppa?” Baekhyun murmurs, and Chanyeol can’t respond with anything except the deep moan reverberating from his throat.

Baekhyun finally sinks down, wincing slightly and biting back a cry as the head of Chanyeol’s cock stretches him open. The immediate pressure of Baekhyun’s ass makes Chanyeol’s mind go blank as the sensation of _hot_ and _tight_ spread through him. Baekhyun smirks at the little shallow gasps falling from Chanyeol’s mouth and slides down further until he’s seated on Chanyeol’s erection completely.

 _“Oppa_ ,” Baekhyun moans thickly, hips circling slower than sin, “Oppa, you’re so big.” The words sound like a bad AV but somehow that makes it even filthier as Baekhyun systematically tightens around him. Chanyeol’s mind swims foggily as Baekhyun leans forward to press his mouth hot and open against his.

There’s a sharp sting of pain and Chanyeol jerks back with a gasp, blood running down the curve of his lip. Baekhyun makes a little, “ _tsk_ ” noise and takes Chanyeol’s lower lip into his mouth, wet tongue running over the cut messily, licking away the red drop. “Can’t take one little bite?” he chastises, fingers splaying over the flat of Chanyeol’s clavicles.

“No, No I can!” Chanyeol immediately amends breathlessly, desperation lacing his words, “Please Baek, I can!” The desire to please rises in his chest, suffocating him until the only sounds that spill from his swollen lips are little groans of, “ _Please please please_!”

Baekhyun watches his begging with cold eyes until he deems it fit and finally breathes out a sigh. “You’re too loud, Chanyeolie.” He taps thoughtfully at Chanyeol’s arm muscles, and then suddenly his mouth falls open as the idea strikes him. “I can help you be quiet though, can’t I?”

Chanyeol shuts his eyes in anticipation for whatever has Baekhyun’s eyes so sly and mouth so mischievous. He lets out a startled cry when he feels silky fabric at his lips. Baekhyun hums, light and mocking, as he pushes the previously discarded panties beyond Chanyeol’s pink lips, effectively creating a gag.

Some sane part of Chanyeol’s mind wants to go  ‘ _Ew_ ’ but the darker, more base and primal side of him is reveling in this. His insides churn as Baekhyun laughs delightedly, and then grabs a hold of his broad shoulders with slender hands, instructing, “Lay back.” Chanyeol drops down completely on the floor without another thought, arms clenching onto the jeans rucked down around his knees.

Baekhyun grins savagely, all sharp teeth and fiery eyes, and starts grinding his lithe hips down quickly, sporadic and without rhythm, clenching around Chanyeol’s cock until it’s almost painful. The material of his skirt rides up, exposing inch after inch of flawless white skin, until the fabric stops right before the outline of his cock. Chanyeol looks down, but the skirt falls around Baekhyun’s hips, pooling at Chanyeol’s and obscuring where they’re connected.

Chanyeol bites down on the fabric in his mouth, vision hazy as Baekhyun lifts himself a fraction and drops down again, creating a steady slide as he bounces slowly. The knot at the pit of his stomach tightens until he wants to writhe and he arches up against Baekhyun’s quick movements.

Then Baekhyun stops all at once, cutting of the friction, and Chanyeol cries out into the makeshift gag as the urge to come recedes. Tears stream into the corners of his eyes and make the image of Baekhyun above him swim. The lurid red of his mouth blurs into the smooth cream of his skin and the chocolate of his hair as Chanyeol wriggles helplessly. Then the soft pads of Baekhyun’s thumbs sweep over his eyes and gently brush away the tears.

“Okay?” Baekhyun asks lowly after a while. Chanyeol takes a deep breath through his nose and nods tearfully. Baekhyun’s expression softens and he ducks down to press his lips quickly to the ridge of Chanyeol’s cheekbone. Then he starts moving again, rocking against Chanyeol, vehement eyes boring into Chanyeol’s own.

Clamping his teeth down hard on the fabric, Chanyeol carefully snakes a hand away from his jeans and glides it up the smooth length of Baekhyun’s leg. He worries the hem between his fingers before pushes the doubt from his mind and pressing his palm into the polyester covered bulge, feeling Baekhyun’s cock twitch under him. Baekhyun hums appreciatively, clenching around him deliciously hot.

“Chanyeol-oppa,” Baekhyun purrs out again, and then heat floods to the bottom of Chanyeol’s torso at the words, a near sob spilling from his mouth as it pushes him over the edge. His cock pulses hot, then his vision blacks out, head and heart pounding as Baekhyun keeps grinding his hips erratically, milking him through it, making breathy soothing noises, dragging a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

Chanyeol lets himself get lost in the black that overtakes his mind, Baekhyun’s touch in his hair keeping him grounded. The dull thud of his heartbeat resonates unevenly as he sinks lower and lower into the feeling. Somewhere, he’s aware of the little pitchy noises Baekhyun makes as he fucks himself down with more fervor, but the more important shade drawing over his consciousness demands his attention.

“Chanyeol?” The cautious noise of Baekhyun’s voice breaches his ears as his awareness slowly floods back into him. His eyes slit open to lazily watch Baekhyun’s hands flutter nervously above him.

“I’m fine.” He gravels out, voice wrecked and broken. A lethargic smile curls the corner of his lips and he watches as Baekhyun sighs out a breath at the sight. Chanyeol sits up gingerly, letting Baekhyun slide down his thighs. “But you didn’t…?”

The question goes unanswered as the front of the skirt tents up again. It’s like Chanyeol can suddenly see the urgent rise and fall of Baekhyun’s chest as he pretends to calmly examine the thin stream of white flowing down his thighs.

Baekhyun’s expression turns crafty again as he sneaks a hand down his body and slides two fingers around the puffy pink rim of his hole, catching a little of Chanyeol’s sticky come and bringing them up to Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol obediently sucks the fingers into his mouth, tongue curling around the bitter taste indolently.

“C-can I suck you off?” Chanyeol asks as soon the fingers slip out of his mouth. Baekhyun slides his eyes languidly over Chanyeol’s flushed form and nods once. Chanyeol immediately slides between his legs when he sits back and ducks down to press his lips to the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s thigh.

He hesitates for one second before flipping the skirt up and mouthing up to the curve of Baekhyun’s cock. The skirt above his face makes it feel even filthier as he drags his tongue over the throbbing vein and laps softly at the head. Baekhyun slips his hands into Chanyeol’s hair again and grabs tight, pulling his head forward, forcing more into his mouth. The thick salty taste permeates Chanyeol’s senses as he swallows the saliva and precome gathering in his mouth.

“Just like that, oh, you’re so good for me, baby,” Baekhyun’s voice reaches his ears faintly as he jerks the hands in his hair hard, pulling Chanyeol’s lips flush against his hips. Chanyeol moans around him at the praise, thick and muffled. Baekhyun’s hips thrust once, twice, testing the durability of his throat carefully.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” he asks, and only when Chanyeol strokes a hand up the column of his thigh does he start rolling his hips fluidly into the heat of Chanyeol’s mouth. His grip in Chanyeol’s hair holds fast as he grinds into the hot slick walls of Chanyeol’s cheeks. His movements are erratic and frenetic, too worked up to build a rhythm. Chanyeol relaxes his throat as much as possible to make the slide easier as Baekhyun tugs him down harder each time between his legs.

His lips tingle with the salty precome smeared over them, and the little noises Baekhyun makes sending aches of arousal to his oversensitive, spent cock. Chanyeol shuts his eyes tightly, cheeks hollowing out as he tries to suck again. He works a hand down and traces fingers over Baekhyun’s fucked out hole, feeling the slickness of his own come seeping out of him.

With a broken moan, Baekhyun spills unexpectedly into his mouth, cock twitching hard with the force of his release. The hot bitter taste overwhelms Chanyeol’s taste buds as he struggles to swallow it down, Baekhyun fisting his hair painfully now. Finally, he manages to get it down and pulls off with an obscene _pop_ , clearing his throat roughly.

When he looks up with wide doe-eyes, Baekhyun’s leaning back on his elbows, tiny sated smile curving his lips up deviously. The skirt pools between his thighs and the blouse hangs off his shoulders. “Come here.” He murmurs, holding his arms out. Chanyeol crawls onto his legs, burying his head in the soft material of Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun cradles his head tenderly against his chest, pressing kisses to his hair and stroking his hand down the broad line of Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol feels clumsy and too big in his arms, but Baekhyun litters his forehead with more kisses and pushes him back, sliding onto his lap easily. This position is better, because Baekhyun is so much smaller than him. Baekhyun noses into the crook of his neck, breath washing warm over the skin there. “We should go soon.” He murmurs tiredly.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around the thin body on his lap and mumbles softly, “Your skirt is ruined.” The material is wet with come and lube, hanging dark around Baekhyun’s thighs.

Baekhyun grimaces. “I have normal clothes in my bag too.” He looks around for a second before he finds the red mound of fabric on the floor. “You ruined my panties.” He complains.

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” Chanyeol offers, smile blooming over his face. Something warm flutters in his chest when Baekhyun grins at that. Baekhyun stands up then, on slightly unsteady legs, and grabs the panties and lube.

“Next time we’re doing this at home.” He grumbles. Chanyeol perks up at the implication of _next time_ , and then stands up with one fluid movement.

Chanyeol tugs his pants up, buttoning them and turning to the mirror on the opposite wall to straighten out his appearance as Baekhyun goes to change. His hair is disheveled and his mouth looks swollen, little red cut on the corner painfully visible. He’s pulling his shirt down and smooths out the creases when Baekhyun slips back into the room in jeans and a sweater, beanie pulled over the mess of his hair.

“That didn’t help with my dancing at all.” Chanyeol teases.

Baekhyun’s lips quirk. “Shut up, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
